Haru no Sakura
by Dante Revane
Summary: Awal musim semi yang mengantarkannya pada sebagian ujian hidup. /still prolog, i think./ "Kita akan bertemu lagi."/"Janji?"


Just for fun!^^

~oOo~

**Haru no Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

~oOo~

Semarak musim semi mulai mengunjungi Distrik Tokyo.

Ibukota negara dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang ini mulai merayakan hari pertama musim semi mereka. Para anak kecil mulai berlarian di sekitar taman sakura, dengan banyak mainan di tangan mereka. Sebagian besar pengunjung taman sakura adalah penduduk Jepang yang memakai _kimono_. Sisanya, tentu saja penduduk Jepang biasa yang hanya ingin menikmati indahnya kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Tak terkecuali tiga bocah dengan sifat yang sangat kontras itu.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan _kimono _panjang bercorak bunga sakura itu, tampak asyik dengan berbagai macam kelopak bunga sakura di kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, seraya menatap kedua temannya yang sedang berteduh di salah satu pohon sakura yang rimbun. "Naruto-_kun_, lihat! Bagus, ya?" tanyanya dengan rasa puas, seraya menunjukkan sekitar dua puluh kelopak merah muda itu di depan sahabat bermata _sapphire _di hadapannya.

"Oh, bagus sekali! Aku juga mau ngambil, ah!" ucap bocah berambut _spike orange _itu semangat, seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Seorang teman mereka, bocah berwajah datar yang duduk bersila di bawah pohon sakura itu, hanya mendengus. "Kalian bocah sekali."

"Memangnya kau tidak!?"

"Aku anak-anak."

"Sasuke–"

"Biarkan saja! Nggak enak ngobrol sama orang sombong kayak gitu!" timpal Sakura kemudian, yang membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan heran. Gadis kecil itu meleletkan lidahnya pada lelaki cilik beriris obsidian itu, lalu berlari-lari kecil ke arah pepohonan sakura yang lebih rindang. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura. "Kau tidak ikut, Sasuke!?" teriaknya seraya berlari.

"Hn," balas Sasuke malas. Lelaki kecil itu bangkit, kemudian menyelipkan kedua tangannya di kantung _kimono_ yang tadi dipasangkan oleh sang bunda. Sebelum kemari ia memang tidak berniat memakai _kimono_, tapi dorongan sang bunda yang amat memohon membuatnya benar-benar tak mampu menghindari bujukan orang yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Huh…"

_Cewek memang sulit dipahami._

-oOo-

Sorak-sorai para pengunjung di taman sakura, mengantarkan dua bocah ber-_kimono_ itu menuju salah satu pohon sakura yang rimbun.

"Lihat, Naruto-_kun_! Bunga sakuranya banyak yang mekar! Ayo ambil kelopaknya!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar, yang disambut dengan senyum senang Naruto.

"_Ano_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hm?"

Bocah kecil itu memandang gadis kecil yang tampak bahagia di sampingnya, lalu menghela napas sejenak. "Sakura-_chan _ada masalah apa sama Sasuke? Kok daritadi jutek terus sama Sasuke?"

Senyum Sakura sukses memudar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Iris hijau bening itu melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, lalu menghela napas kecewa. Ia duduk di rerumputan yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga sakura, kemudian mengambil satu per satu kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di sekitar kakinya. "Naruto-_kun _memang nggak merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke-_kun _akhir-akhir ini?" Satu gelengan kepala Naruto sukses membuat Sakura semakin putus asa.

"Memang Sasuke kenapa?"

"Naruto-_kun _tahu murid baru yang masuk kelas kita seminggu lalu?"

Bocah dengan tiga garis hitam di sekitar pipinya itu berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Shion-_chan_, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sasuke-_kun _jadi sering ngobrol sama Shion-_chan_. Terus, dia lebih semangat ngobrol kalau ada Shion-_chan_, nggak sama kita lagi. Masa Naruto-_kun _sama sekali nggak sadar, sih? Sasuke-_kun _kayak ngehindar dari kita!" curhat Sakura dengan wajah memelas, seakan ingin menangis. Namun, surai merah muda tebalnya mampu menutup ekspresi itu ketika ia menunduk seakan-akan tengah mengamati kumpulan kelopak bunga sakura yang telah dikumpulkannya.

Naruto mengamati Sakura sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Ia mencoba menahan tawanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Oh, gitu, ya… Jadi, Sakura-_chan _merasa diabaikan oleh Sasuke?"

Rona merah yang membanjiri pipi gadis manis itu membuat Naruto lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya. "Ka-kalau aku cerita seperti itu, biasanya _Kaasan _bilang begini 'itu tanda kau cemburu pada orang lain!' artinya, Sakura-_chan _suka sama Sasuke! Benar, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu tampak panik. Dengan wajah menahan malu, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Naruto. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak karuan.

"Ih, nggak! Mana mungkin aku suka Sasuke-_kun_! Mana mungkin aku suka lelaki jutek, nyebelin, sama aneh macam dia! MANA MUNGKIIIIN!"

Tawa Naruto akan meledak ketika Sasuke memergoki keduanya, "Kalian disini, _toh_."

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Lelaki cilik ber-_kimono _hitam bergaris putih itu tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, hanya duduk di samping Naruto. Ia memberikan es krim _cone _rasa _vanilla _pada Naruto. "Nih. Kau suka _vanilla_, kan?"

"Oh, _arigatou_!" Bocah tersebut mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya, seraya menerima es krim pemberian sahabatnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Di kedua tangannya, masih ada dua _cone _es krim. Tentu saja ia takkan menghabiskan keduanya.

_Aduh, bagaimana nih? Tadi aku ngatain Sasuke-kun! Pasti dia melihatku karena marah! Aduh, maafkan akuuuuuu!_

"Nih. Habiskan."

Sakura terpaku. Satu _cone _es krim berwarna merah muda itu terhidang tepat di hadapannya. Entah ia harus berekspresi apa saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia paling benci ketika melihat Sakura harus terpaku beberapa lama jika berurusan dengannya. Apalagi, di kondisi begini. "Apa yang kau lamunkan, sih?"

Sakura tergagap. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian menerima es krim rasa stroberi itu dengan malu-malu. "Ma-makasih."

"Hn."

Ketiganya menghabiskan tiga _cone _es krim itu dalam diam. Suasana menyejukkan khas musim semi membuat mereka semakin nyaman dalam acara makan es krim kali ini.

Namun, kali ini Sakura merasakan sedikit firasat aneh dalam batinnya.

_Firasat macam apa ini?_

Selalu begini. Sebelum sesuatu yang dibencinya datang, pasti ada suatu pertanda yang selalu membuatnya takut dan cemas.

Naruto yang merasakan adanya ketegangan antar keduanya, hanya bisa tertegun dengan perasaan was-was. Jika nanti terjadi suatu pertengkaran, pasti dirinyalah yang berada di tengah yang harus melerai keduanya. Namun, bocah itu sama sekali tak pintar dalam hal melerai. Bahkan, biasanya ialah yang dilerai oleh Sakura jika tengah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya yang sedingin es itu.

Dirundung kebimbangan, membuat Naruto akhirnya bangkit dari posisi yang membatasi kedua temannya itu. "Aku cuci tangan dulu, ya! Jangan kemana-mana!" seru Naruto, seraya berlari-lari kecil ke westafel umum terdekat.

_Naruto-kun bodoh! Kenapa ia meninggalkanku berdua sama Sasuke? Dia kan tahu aku sedang marahan sama Sasuke! Bodoh!_

Sakura telah selesai menghabiskan satu _cone _es krim yang dibelikan Sasuke. Kini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk termenung seraya sesekali mengumpulkan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Kini, kumpulan kelopak bunga sakura yang dikumpulkannya sudah menggunung. Entah sudah berapa puluh yang dikumpulkannya.

_Uh, cari topik bicara, kek!_

Sakura memang tipe gadis yang sulit menahan keheningan. Ia bukanlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sanggup tak bergeming lebih dari satu jam. Ia tipe yang hiperaktif, namun masih jauh di bawah keaktifan sahabatnya yang bermata biru laut itu.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ujung bola matanya. Lelaki cilik itu tampak tenang setelah menghabiskan es krim cokelatnya, lalu kembali melakukan aksi mayat hidup yang selalu membuat Sakura bosan melihatnya. Gadis kecil itu tanpa sadar memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya seperti Hinata, lalu menatap rerumputan yang didudukinya dengan wajah merona merah. "_Hontou ni gomenasai_."

Giliran Sasuke yang memutar bola mata hitamnya. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas, lalu terdiam lima detik. "Untuk apa?"

"So-soal tadi!"

"Tadi kenapa?"

_Dia beneran tuli apa gimana, sih!?_

"I-itu… ta-tadi… ak-aku bilang Sasuke-_kun _nyebelin, jutek, ta-tadi juga sempat marah sama Sasuke–"

"Hn."

Balasan super singkat itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Sakura. Apa maksud dari ucapan 'hn' putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu? Apa maksudnya iya? Bisa juga tidak, kan?

Seakan dapat membaca isi hati Sakura, pemuda cilik itu mengangguk. "Iya, Sakura."

Mendadak, senyum Sakura mengembang mendengar balasan Sasuke. Matanya berbinar-binar kian cerah, menambah cantik parasnya siang ini. Ia sedikit berjengit, yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ka-kalau begitu, _hontou ni arigatou_!"

"Ya–"

"Gaaaaaah~ Akhirnya, baikan juga!"

Dengan leganya, percakapan itu langsung berhenti ketika Naruto kembali menengahi keduanya. Ada sedikit rasa kesal ketika Naruto mengganggu obrolannya bersama Sasuke, meskipun tadinya ia juga merasa kesal begitu bocah berambut _spike _itu meninggalkannya berdua bersama si pangeran es.

Naruto menyengir lebar, lalu memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalau begitu, kita pulang, yuk! Aku capek nih, mau makan masakan _Kaasan_! Atau kalian mau ke rumahku untuk makan siang dulu? Makan siang dengan hati lega bisa menambah rasa senang kalian, _lho_!"

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Boleh, boleh!"

"Hn."

Ketika ketiganya kembali ke rumah Naruto, Sakura kembali teringat ucapan Naruto mengenai nasihat Kushina. Ia memandang Naruto yang sedang bercanda bersama Sasuke, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Naruto-_kun_."

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tadi… Naruto-_kun_ bilang pernah curhat sama Kushina-_baasan_, tapi siapa yang dicemburui Naruto-_kun_? Siapa yang Naruto-_kun_ sukai? Aku belum tahu, lho!" cerocos Sakura penasaran, yang membuat rona merah bocah berambut kuning itu menguar.

"E-eh?"

"Hayo, ngaku!" seru Sakura mencerca, yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Oh, itu… ya… siapa saja, deh! Rahasia!" balas Naruto kemudian, yang disambut dengan bibir Sakura yang mengerucut. "Yah, Naruto curang!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, ia menatap Sakura yang kini mulai mengejar-kejarnya.

_Ah, andai kau tahu kalau itu kau, Sakura… _

-oOo-

_**Sreeek!**_

"_Ohayou, minna_!"

Seruan super kencang itu membuat seisi kelas 1-B mencekam dan hening.

Gadis kecil bermata hijau itu terdiam. Ia memasuki kelas dengan sedikit kebingungan dalam pikirannya. Semuanya memandangnya dengan serius, yang membuatnya semakin tertekan. Apa yang teman-temannya pikirkan?

Ia menatap Naruto, yang kini juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan serius. Usai meletakkan ranselnya di bangkunya, ia segera menyergap bocah bermata biru laut itu. "Kenapa sih, Naruto? Mereka memandangku begitu! Kelas juga jadi sepi saat aku masuk, padahal sebelum masuk suasananya terdengar ramai!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada gadis kecil yang diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya itu, lalu memandang Sakura prihatin. "Kurenai-_sensei _bilang, Sasuke akan pergi ke London untuk tugas dinas keluarganya. Sakura-_chan _sama sekali nggak tahu?"

Sakura tertegun.

Degup jantungnya mendadak mencepat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

_Sasuke akan pergi ke London?_

"A-apa Kurenai-_sensei_ lagi bercanda?" tanya Sakura memastikan, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Naruto.

Rasanya, palu keras yang lama terdiam di samping otaknya kini menghantam kepalanya begitu kencang.

Sasuke… akan pergi ke London?

"Sampai kapan?"

"Aku tak–"

_**Sreeeek.**_

Semuanya kembali hening ketika sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tiba. Lelaki cilik dengan perawakan super datar itu melirik Sakura dan Naruto sekilas, lalu duduk di bangku belakangnya. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia memang sudah tahu apa sebab semua teman sekelasnya kini memandangnya dengan pandangan serius begitu. Meskipun agak risih, namun Sasuke bisa menyembunyikannya dengan terus membaca buku sains yang baru saja Itachi belikan untuknya seminggu yang lalu.

"Sasuke!"

Seruan kencang itu membuat Sasuke agak menurunkan buku sainsnya, seraya menatap ke depan. Sosok bermata biru laut yang sudah sangat dihapalnya menatapnya dengan kesal, seraya menebas mejanya dengan satu tebasan telapak tangan lebarnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Ia juga mendapati beberapa orang menatapnya, namun kini yang menjadi intinya adalah bocah kecil yang tampak kesal padanya saat ini. "Hn?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pindah ke London? Tanpa bilang apa-apa pula!" seru Naruto kesal. "Kurenai-_sensei_ bilang kau akan pindah hari Minggu, benar?" tanya Naruto memastikan, dengan terus berharap bahwa semua ucapan gurunya itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia mengangguk cepat, yang membuat Naruto sukses membulatkan kedua iris safir jernihnya. Bola mata indah itu tak sanggup menahan kemarahannya, lalu membanting meja Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali!?"

Sasuke menurunkan kembali bukunya. "Siapa yang buru-buru? Ini sudah direncanakan _Kaasan _dua minggu lalu."

"Dan kita baru diberi tahu tiga hari sebelum kepergianmu!?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Dipenuhi rasa murka, tangan Naruto bergerak menarik kerah baju sahabatnya. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan marah, yang membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya mencoba menenangkannya. "Apa yang 'kenapa'! Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau mau berangkat, jangan mendadak begini, _TEME_!"

Sasuke diam dalam amukan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto kian murka, bocah itu tergoda untuk segera menghancurkan ekspresi datar Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Namun, panggilan lembut itu berhasil menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Sang Uzumaki cilik hanya bisa diam dengan posisi tangan terangkat, sementara Sasuke melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah menahan marah.

Gadis kecil itu meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menurunkannya. Segera, ia melepas pegangan tangan Naruto pada kerah baju Sasuke, kemudian menyuruh bocah kecil itu untuk duduk tenang. "Naruto-_kun _jangan berantem, dong! Masa, sama sahabat sendiri berantem?"

Naruto memandang Sakura prihatin.

Dibanding dia, pasti Sakura-lah yang merasa paling kaget dan cemas.

Ia tahu benar, Haruno Sakura di hadapannya tengah memendam rasa suka yang amat besar pada Sasuke. Meskipun Sakura sering menyangkal hal itu, Naruto yang tipikal agak lamban itu juga tak bisa dibohongi. Rona merah yang sering Sakura perlihatkan ketika bersama Sasuke itu pertanda besar bahwa hati gadis kecil itu tengah berbunga-bunga terhadap bocah berekspresi datar di belakangnya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto meninju wajah Sasuke sepuasnya dan mengatakan apa yang selalu Sakura sembunyikan selama ini padanya, namun raut wajah penuh keibuan Sakura jugalah yang selalu mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Itu benar, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara lembut dari pihak berbeda itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura memutar bola matanya ke samping, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Bocah berambut biru _donker _itu menatap gadis kecil berambut putih kekuningan di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Hn."

Hati Sakura mencelos melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini jarang diperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

Murid baru berparas cantik itu menarik lengan baju Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. "Aku baru masuk, terus Sasuke-_kun_ mau pindah? Sasuke-_kun _membenciku?" tanya Shion dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yang membuat Sasuke terdiam melihatnya.

Sakura mati-matian menahan kecemburuannya saat ini.

Meskipun seorang gadis kecil, hatinya pasti sakit melihat orang yang disukainya lebih melirik gadis lain darinya.

"Bukan, kok."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Bocah cilik itu meraih buku sainsnya, kemudian melirik Shion melalui ujung matanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut putih itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tak tahu akan kembali kapan. Tapi aku pasti akan mengingatmu."

Air mata Shion menetes mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

_Sasuke, apa sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku?_

_Teme. Bodoh sekali kau mengatakan hal itu di depan Sakura-chan._

-oOo-

Hari Minggu yang bagi sebagian besar orang adalah hari bebas, kini berubah menjadi hari monster bagi Haruno Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu merenung begitu lama di kamarnya, sampai-sampai sang bunda cemas mengetahui bahwa kamar putrinya tidak bising seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Sejak kabar mengenai kepindahan Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan teman-teman di kelasnya. Meskipun tetap menjalani sekolah seperti biasanya, namun kali ini ia jauh lebih pendiam dan tak menanggapi kabar apapun mengenai Sasuke. Beberapa teman gadisnya hanya bisa maklum, mengetahui bahwa Sakura memang sedang menyukai pangeran es yang kini membuat semuanya kaget dengan kabar kepindahannya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"…"

"Sakura!"

"Iya, _Kaasan_!?"

"Ada telepon dari Naruto! Katanya penting!"

Sakura segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga, menerima telepon dari sahabat hiperaktifnya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Gah. Sakura-chan lama sekali, sih!"_

"Apa yang penting?" tanya Sakura _to the point_, seraya memain-mainkan kawat teleponnya. Ada sedikit jeda dalam percakapan tersebut, hingga akhirnya suara khas Naruto kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"_Aku mau mengantar Sasuke ke bandara! Sakura-chan juga harus ikut, ayo siap-siap!"_

Sakura terdiam. Gadis cilik itu mendengus. "Nggak, ah! Sakura titip salam saja sama Sasuke! Selesai!"

"_Eeeeeeh, mana bisa begitu! Nanti Sakura-chan nggak bisa lihat Sasuke lagi, gimana? Datang makanya!"_

Sakura kecil termenung. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya, mengatakan tidak dan iya saja membuat isi pikirannya saling berdengung. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"_Saku–"_

"Huuuh! Iya deh, iya! Sakura ikut!"

"_Nah, gitu dong! Siap-siap, ya! Jam delapan kita sudah harus ada di bandara!"_

"Iya, Naruto bawel!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, gadis kecil itu segera menutup teleponnya dan berlari-lari kecil ke kamarnya. Ekspresi yang penuh semangat itu membuat sang bunda hanya bisa keheranan. Padahal, sebelum menerima telepon dari bocah berambut _spike_ itu, wajah Sakura cemberut tak karuan. Sekarang, wajah Sakura jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

_Ah, masa iya Sakura sudah jatuh cinta di umur segitu?_

-oOo-

Tokyo International Airport terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya.

Di sana, ada satu keluarga yang tengah duduk di _lobby_ bandara. Salah satu dari mereka, putra sulung pasangan suami-istri itu, tampak sibuk dengan seorang petugas tiket bandara. Sementara putra bungsu mereka, hanya duduk santai seraya memandang lalu lintas para manusia yang tampak sangat sibuk di sekitar bandara.

_Padahal sekarang Minggu, tapi bandara masih sangat sibuk._

"Kau tidak ketinggalan apapun kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" sapa Mikoto, seraya membetulkan letak ransel besar Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sekilas, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, Bu."

Sang ayah, Fugaku, lagi-lagi melihat jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan tiba. Bersiaplah."

Mikoto terus-terusan menatap Sasuke, hingga akhirnya mulutnya kembali bertanya. "Sasuke-_kun _siap tinggal di Inggris?"

Iris obsidian yang sekelam sang ayah itu menatap Mikoto, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku belum pernah kesana. Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya santai, yang disambut senyum simpul Mikoto. Wanita berparas cantik itu mendekati Sasuke, seraya menyiapkan kalimat-kalimat yang pas untuk putra kecilnya itu.

"London itu ibukota Inggris. Di sana ada banyak situs sejarah, mengingat kalau London itu adalah kota paling dicari di Inggris. _Kaasan _yakin, kau akan sangat menyukainya. Kotanya sangat tenang dan indah, sama seperti Jepang."

"Ada sakuranya?"

Mikoto terdiam. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada. Inggris dengan Jepang beda. Mungkin kau akan melihat wajah-wajah yang asing, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena para warga berambut kuning dan bermata hijau atau biru yang sering kita lihat di Shibuya atau Akiba itu adalah sebagian besar jenis orang Inggris."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengambil sebiji permen dari kantung celananya, kemudian mengemutnya. "Ada _kimono_?"

"Tidak ada. _Kimono _itu baju khas Jepang, bukan orang Inggris."

"Disana tidak panas, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jauh lebih dingin daripada di Jepang."

"Tak ada orang sebawel Naruto, kan?"

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sementara, bocah tampan itu masih setia melamun dengan terus mengemut permen jeruknya. "Tergantung siapa yang menjadi temanmu nanti. Semua orang punya karakternya masing-masing. Mungkin saja kau akan menemui orang semacam Naruto atau Sakura, kan? Hahaha…"

Sasuke membeku. Nama gadis kecil itu diluncurkan dari mulut sang bunda tanpa tahu isi perasaannya saat ini.

Ia memandang kembali sekitar bandara.

Dua bocah kecil yang katanya akan datang menyusulnya itu sama sekali tak kelihatan barang sebatang hidung sedikit pun.

Apa mereka mulai mencoba melupakannya?

_**Puk.**_

Sasuke terpaku ketika satu tepukan kepala sukses membangkitkan lamunannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan polos, menatap sosok dengan dua garis di samping hidungnya yang tersenyum bijak menatapnya dari atas. "Tenang. Dua temanmu yang super berisik itu akan datang, kok! Tadi aku sempat menelepon mereka!"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menepis tangan sang kakak, dengan wajah cemberut. "Berisik."

Mikoto tersenyum, seraya mengelus-elus surai biru tua putra bungsunya. Sejak awal, ia memang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe _tsundere_, yang suka menyimpan rapat-rapat isi hatinya melalui ekspresinya. Makanya, sejak tadi ia mencoba membangkitkan ekspresi Sasuke melalui cerita-ceritanya mengenai negeri yang akan mereka tempati beberapa jam lagi. Meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa semua ceritanya selama ini tak bisa membuat raut wajah itu berubah sedikit pun.

"SA-SU-KEEEEE!"

Teriakan kencang yang membahana di seputar bandara itu membuat Sasuke dan Itachi kaget, sementara Mikoto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua sosok yang sedang berlari kencang mendekatinya. Siluet hitam itu akhirnya tergantikan dengan dua bocah manis yang kini berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah lega dan gembira. Namun, ia merasakan raut wajah yang agak aneh pada sosok bersurai merah muda di belakang bocah berambut kuning itu. Tentu saja ia mengenal dua sosok yang hiperaktif itu.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke, lalu mengontrol napasnya yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari kencang dari tempat parkir yang berjarak cukup jauh dari bandara besar itu. "Kukira kau sudah berangkat!"

"Pesawatku ditunda setengah jam."

Naruto memandang Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi bergantian. Demikian pula dengan Sakura. "_Ohayou_, Mikoto-_baasan_, Fugaku-_jiisan_, Itachi-_nii_!" sapanya bersamaan.

Itachi tersenyum lebar, seraya menepuk kepala Naruto. "Kau sudah lumayan tinggi, ya! Gimana besar nanti?"

"Wah, lebih tinggi, dong!" balas Naruto percaya diri.

Sakura tetap diam membelakangi Naruto. Gadis kecil itu memandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam seraya mengemut permennya. Di kedua tangannya, ada sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang niatnya akan ia berikan pada Sasuke begitu tiba di bandara. Namun, niat itu langsung menciut tatkala ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang amat dingin di bandara. Apalagi, tatapan Sasuke yang menajam seakan mengindikasikan bahwa ia memang tak ada niatan atau rasa senang sedikit pun ketika menemui Naruto dan Sakura.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, wajah Sakura malah semakin panas dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mikoto tersenyum simpul. "Sakura-_chan_, kenapa sembunyi begitu?"

Sakura tersentak. "Eh? E-enggak…"

Itachi tersenyum jahil, kemudian mendorong-dorong Sakura mendekati Sasuke. "Kalau mau ngobrol, bilang dong! Jangan diam begitu!" timpal Itachi yang disambut dengan cengiran khas Naruto, yang membuat pipi Sakura kian memanas. Wajah kecilnya yang ditutupi dengan semburat merah muda itu semakin menambah kegemasannya.

Mikoto menarik Sakura, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di antaranya dan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sakura makin salah tingkah.

"Sakura-_chan_ apa kabar? Akhir-akhir ini jarang datang ke rumah lagi, lho!" ucap Mikoto membuka perbincangan, yang membuat Sakura berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya. Tak mungkin kan, ia bilang jika saat itu ia sedang marah dengan putranya?

"Ak-aku… Sakura sedang sakit, _obaasan_!"

"Mana bisa gadis sepertimu sakit."

Timpalan santai Sasuke itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, sementara Mikoto melebarkan senyumnya. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai berinteraksi, membuatnya tersenyum puas. Berbicara banyak hal bersama Sakura memang selalu membuat Sasuke penasaran, hingga ujung-ujungnya bocah itu juga ikut dalam arus pembicaraan mereka.

"Terus kenapa, sih! Aku kan bisa sakit kapan saja!"

Mendengar cibiran Sasuke, membuat Sakura makin kesal. Gadis kecil itu meleletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan satu dengusan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dua sahabatnya itu memang memiliki sifat yang amat kontras. Dimana satu orang memiliki sisi yang amat sunyi dan sikap yang amat dingin, sementara di sisi lain ada sosok yang ramah dan lembut seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Jika keduanya sudah adu mulut dan tatapan seperti itu, yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya diam seraya memasang cengiran halusnya. Apalagi jika hal itu sampai membuat keduanya bermusuhan, bocah manis itu harus susah payah menyatukan kembali keduanya dengan berbagai macam cara.

Fugaku bangkit. Ia melipat koran pagi yang baru selesai dibacanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, kemudian memandang Mikoto penuh makna.

Mikoto yang paham arti tatapan pria itu, segera bangkit dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Kita akan berangkat. Ayo."

Sasuke segera bangkit. Ia menarik ranselnya semakin ke atas, memperlihatkan ransel besar yang diisi dengan berbagai barang-barang kesayangannya. Bahkan, ada buah tomat yang ia sisipkan di kantung botol minuman di ranselnya.

Sakura terhenyak. Kantung hitam yang sejak tadi dipegangnya sama sekali belum ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Dadah, Sasuke! Itachi-_nii_, Mikoto-_baasan_, Fugaku-_jiisan_!"

Mikoto dan Itachi membalas dengan riang ucapan selamat tinggal Naruto, sementara Fugaku hanya membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya pada sahabat putra bungsunya itu. Jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya membalikkan badannya seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi tak berarti.

Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sa-SASUKE!"

Suara kencang khas seorang gadis kecil itu membuat Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya. Iris _onyx _itu menangkap raut wajah kecewa pada wajah Sakura, yang membuatnya membisu. Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, dengan kantung hitam di belakang tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengerucut melihat Sasuke yang memandanginya dalam kebisuan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa nanti akan kembali?"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke terpaku. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sakura saat ini.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. "Semoga Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia di London! Semua teman sekelas titip salam untuk Sasuke-_kun_! Katanya, mereka akan sangat merindukan Sasuke! Ja-jangan lupakan Sakura dan Naruto, ya! Ka-kami juga ak-akan sa-sangat mer-me-merindukanmu…"

Bola mata Sasuke agak melebar, melihat _liquid _bening yang memanas di pipi Sakura. Gadis kecil itu tak sanggup menahan tangisnya.

Ia terisak. Dengan air mata berlinang, ia memberikan kantung hitam yang selalu disembunyikannya itu ke hadapan Sasuke. "Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Sakura, seraya menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke mengambil kantung hitam dari tangan Sakura, kemudian membukanya.

Mulutnya terdiam melihat apa yang tersimpan dibalik karton berwarna hitam kelam itu. Sebuah kalung yang berliontin tomat, bunga sakura, dan bentuk spiral putih. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Konyol sekali."

"Sasuke–"

"_Arigatou_."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam diam, kemudian menepuk kepalanya untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Ia mengangkat kalung pemberian Sakura, kemudian memandang tiga liontin berbeda jenis itu. "Kreatif sekali. Aku menyukainya."

Rona merah di pipi Sakura menguar, mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Bocah manis itu kembali memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam kantung hitamnya, kemudian menatap Sakura serius.

Ia menaikkan tangannya, memperlihatkan kelingkingnya. "Ayo janjian."

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku kembali ke Jepang, kita akan ketemu lagi. Juga Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Shino, yang lainnya."

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap kelingking Sasuke di hadapannya.

Sebelum tangannya sempat teruntai, mulut lelaki cilik itu kembali berucap. "Jangan saling melupakan, ya."

"Janji?"

Sakura mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka bersama.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Janji."

"Hei, Bocah Ingusan! Cepat! Pesawatnya nggak bakal nunggu lama!"

Sasuke segera melepas tautan kelingking itu, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Titip salam untuk semuanya, ya. _Sayonara_!"

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Hn. _Sayonara_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya, takdir itu takkan bisa dielakkan. Baik takdir yang buruk maupun yang baik._

"Lho, jadi kalian berdua yang akan menikah? Kukira Sakura dan Sasuke, lho!"

.

.

_Kita, sebagai boneka Sang Pencipta, hanya bisa menurut dan melakukan semua perintah itu tanpa mampu protes sedikit pun._

"Kupastikan rumah tanggamu akan hancur, Wanita Jalang!"

.

.

_Di saat yang sama, sosok itu pun kembali. Tapi, semuanya telah berubah, bukan?_

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi. Mulai saat ini aku membencimu, Sasuke!"

.

.

_Hei, apa tak apa-apa terlalu munafik begitu?_

_Suatu peraturan dibuat… untuk dilanggar, bukan?_

"Maaf. Meskipun begitu, aku telah dimiliki. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tak mau melepaskan orang yang lebih mencintaiku darimu."

.

.

_Ah, tapi inilah kehidupan._

_Semuanya palsu. Semuanya bermuka dua. Semuanya mencoba munafik untuk memperbaiki diri mereka sendiri._

_Padahal, semakin banyak munafik yang mereka ciptakan, semakin banyak pula kesalahan dan timbangan dendam yang mereka ciptakan._

"Apa? Kau merelakannya yang tampan itu menikah dengan orang lain? Hei, aku tahu kau memang sudah bersuami, tapi dia jauh lebih di atas suamimu itu! Sadar, hei!"

.

.

_Itulah yang membuatku benci dunia ini. Mereka memuakkan. Mereka terlalu banyak menikmati kebohongan mereka sendiri._

_Sampai mereka tak sadar, kalau pada akhirnya kebohongan itu juga akan menyiksa mereka sendiri._

_Menggelikan._

"Karena kau, rumah tanggaku hancur. Karena kau, ia membenciku. Sekarang, apa lagi yang mau kau rebut dari kehidupanku, hah?"

.

.

.

_Janji itu apa? Kebohongan yang tertunda? Haha._

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

**A/N:**

Gilaaaaaaa… apaan nih=="

Tadinya sih mau dibikin OS, eh tiba-tiba aja ide sableng itu lewat pas mau bikin endingnya. Jadi ya gajadi #tabok

Ini juga nggak tau sih mau dibikin multichap apa enggak. liat aja nanti hoho

Any question? DM

regards,

-dante


End file.
